What is Destiny?
by Sahara'swildeyes
Summary: This is set in the deep season four it is AU-ish, Dean is back and he is now in the fold as far as teh war and being a key player but his memories have been blocked.


The bar was not one you typically would see her at it was a dive bar as far as she was concerned but this is where her charges were so this is where she was she stayed in the shadows watching she never understood real humans she was never normal but then again neither where these two, one was the anti-Christ the other an angel in human form she aways laughed at the irony. The one normal people out right trusted and displayed the typical "good" behavior was suppose to bring the end of the world, and the other everyone assumed was the bad boy well he was the angel she smirked. People could be so ignorant, the youngest was more self centered then the eldest who put the needs of other first granted the younger brother was far from the typical self centered person just between the two of them he had nothing on his brother but then again given the oldest destiny it was only right. She watched as the youngest of the two befriended people they trusted him but the oldest kept everyone at a distance but given what he just went through he would. Dianna closed her eyes as she felt something despair and fear she looked to the oldest her sympathy was with him she understood where he was she herself had be there two. Dianna took a drink of her whiskey, what she would give for a real one, Jim Beam was not her bag she preferred the older Irish double malts.

"How does it feel to be a glorified babysitter." Dianna grit her teeth as she turned to see a young child standing behind her she took another drink she was going to need it.

"Lilith I see you still like the wolf in sheep's clothing." Dianna looked at the child then to her charges making sure there was no threat.

"It throws people off, self preservation. How is life as a babysitter." Lilith smiled an evil grin as she tossed a look to the boys.

"Its fine Lilith." Dianna looked over to the demon in child form as she seethed. how dare she make such a outrageous statement by coming here Dianna thought.

"You know if you would have embraced your fathers DNA you would be a general my army, you are a god among ants." she smiled as she looked at Dianna who gritted her teeth tighter and sent daggers at Lilith, she wanted two and could have she had about five on her belt but rules were rules.

"I will never, so just keep dreaming as for babysitting at least they keep me busy." Dianna found the wall and put her back two it checking her charges again skimming over the crowd looking for any of Lilith's friends.

"Yes they are intriguing, I love the way they scream okay I love the oldest scream he is delicious no one is that pure or can be put threw so much but his screams... I would love to hear them again." Lilith raked a illicit eye over him, "I would love to know what he feels like maybe I should possess an older one a body he would like."

"Leave them be you know the rules you can't touch them specifically him if you do I will hunt you down and you don't want that." Dianna hissed tensing her body ready to fight.

"Ah, rules are for weaklings." Lilith turned to her, her eyes shifting to white.

"You touch them I will touch you." Dianna let her eyes shift to gold as stepped in Lilith's direction.

"My dear I would love that after all you know I like that." Lilith smiled.

"You would wouldn't you, do you ever think of the child you possess?" Dianna growled her golden eyes sparking with anger; thinking of the innocent child seeing all this but not being able to do anything about it but scream helplessly.

"Now why would I do that?" Lilith smirked, "This has been fun but I do have things to do you bring hell on earth and all."

"Sure how's Lucy feel about that last time I checked she was rather pissed with you." Dianna smirked her eyes dimming.

"Lucy is nothing I am going to rule this world." Lilith disappeared Dianna rolled her eyes then scanned the bar she found them they were still hustling pool she had to admit the elder had the skills where the younger one just begged you to trust them, they make a formidable team in hustling and hunting she would never want to be in their sights but then they didn't know it but they didn't want to be in hers either. She smiled as the elder lined up his shot and won the game the Dianna watched she closed her eyes and tuned her hearing in on them drowning out the bar.

"Let's get moving we are wearing out our welcome." the older one said in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah you have won what five hundred that will get us aways." the other said as he went to pay the bill Dianna faded into the crowd making her way to the door. Dianna was on her jet black Ducatti 999 she had her leathers zipped up her helmet on as they got into their car she admired it a 69' Chevy Impala in cherry black fully restored. Dianna watched as they left she started after them she could have peeked into their minds to see where they were going but the youngest had taped into his dormant powers he might have detected her and the rules where clear she was to be a shadow only interfering if she had to. She smiled as she followed them she preferred this anyway it was all skill of which she possessed in spades.

Dianna smiled as she saw them puling into a dinner she slowed and passed waiting for them to settle in she pulled in and took her helmet off grabbing a power bar out of her pack a dinner didn't have enough people for her to bend into.

"You doing alright?" a male voice sounded.

"Fine Lilith made her intentions clear." Dianna smiled with a all to joyful gleam.

"Your disposition for violence is amazing." the voice said as Dianna turned to him.

"That is why I am their guardian after all isn't it." She looked at the man popping an eyebrow up.

"No you're his." the man barked.

"And his brother is under his making both my charges." She nearly growled.

"Do you forget who you are talking to granddaughter." the man scolded.

"I have not forgotten but you forget what they mean to each other. I will not lose him because you refuse to see the power his brother holds over him." She looked to the man.

"But you know who is your priority." The man said.

"I can't forget it the mark will not let me, we are bonded in more then destiny." She looked back to the dinner her eyes full of pain.

"We have blocked his memories for now it is better that way he knows nothing a sleeper so to speak." the man said, "Keep yourself safe I have an appointment to keep." the man disappeared.

Dianna shook her head as she pulled her pop out and drank some as she ate the bar. Smiled as she watched she saw them in the window she smiled as she saw them picking on each other. She never had any family it was bittersweet to watch but seeing them happy from everything she has seen and heard about them they deserve what little they found. Dianna took another swig as they stood she started her bike and drove up the street she walked into the gas station as the Impala drove in she smirked as she grabbed some snacks and drinks the older brother walked in as she was grabbing some M&M's he came over.

"Plain, peanuts are best." He smiled his shirt was rolled up she saw the hell hound's mark she smiled and looked at the candy in her hand.

"To each their own." She walked down to the aisle as the elder one grabbed some stuff and paid. Dianna walked out gearing up then starting the bike and headed off in the direction the brothers went she gunned it they had a long drive ahead of them to get to the job. Dianna was not looking forward they were in a car she was on a bike it wasn't bad but she wasn't going to be much good for a few hours after the ride even she got stiff with that long of a drive.

The drive was almost over she was getting sore they had stopped for gas she had pulled over ahead of them and walked around straighting and stretching her legs and back. The night was setting in Dianna let her eyes shift as she smiled she saw their true forms, the youngest tainted by evil but shined bright anyway probably due to the eldest influence. The oldest was what stood out, an blue aurora, wings shining silver even folded tight to his back, his skin shimmering with a bronze tone, his eyes would sparkle like emeralds. She new what she looked like, wings of gold, golden aurora, bronze tone skin, golden eyes. She was rather unremarkable she thought compared to him. The boys pulled into the motel they got their room, she waited then asked for a room it was three down from them she sat on her bed she closed her eyes she aurora moved through the rooms she made it to their room she saw them sleeping the younger one semi-peacefully she saw dark images dancing in his head but a brilliant light radiating she looked deep there the oldest was she looked at him.

"Hello Dianna." Dianna backed up shit he knew her, "Relax we will not know you were here neither are ready to know you or my true destiny. You should be with me tonight even he knows I am suffering." The image nodded to the space around them

"You know my duties then you know he falls up my protection by default." Dianna looked to him as his wings stretched

"I know it feels great to stretch these." he smiled as Dianna nodded she pulled out and walked over to the older one.

When she entered his mind she was greeted by the similar image of him that was in his brothers mind, "Busy have you been."

"I have always guarded my brother my imprint in his head is independent of me and my mind." this image was different in the fact that he was dress in old leather armor with a flaming sword and silver wings he was amazing, where as the one in his brother's head was dress normal but with his silver wings and colt 1911's.

"Like I told the other image I know and you know my duties and have my word that I will protect him as I protect you. But you are my main concern is you do not mistake that if the choice is you or him, you will win every time." Dianna let her image change into the leather armor and bleeding sword her wings extended her face hard.

"I know your charge I know what my duties are and my charge they blocked everything for now afraid that I can't handle I agree with them that is why I am guarding this door from myself." he said, "Go comfort me."

"Goodbye will we talk again?" Dianna asked.

"Yes, after all destiny can not be halted only modified, such as my brothers." Dianna nodded as she bowed and left. Dianna smiled as saw him bringing her form to a blond woman he looked up his body marred and his normal carefree expression gone replaced by pain and fear.

"Who are you?" He asked going to a defensive stance.

"A friend who has been through what you have." Dianna showed her arm the same mark he had, "It will pass I promise."

"It will." he looked at her relaxing slightly.

"One day when your ready." Dianna smiled, "I have to go I promise I will be watching."

"Sure you will." He smiled Dianna shook her head.

Dianna walked away the other image was standing there, "He is calmer thank you."

"Your welcome." Dianna smiled as she went to walk away she felt his hand brush hers.

Dianna's aurora and body merged she laid back her mind relaxed she smiled as she slept it was peaceful she woke the next morning she stepped out into the sun the Impala was gone she had a pretty good idea were the two went she put a bandanna on covering her hair and sunglasses and rode the bike into town. She pulled up to the dinner there was a cafe across the street she decided that would be better for her she could still see the Impala and follow if she wanted. It wasn't a hard decision for to make.

"You made contact of sorts how is he?" a new voice asked.

"He is your blood he is healing well. It still fresh and he worries about what he is but like I told him it will pass and when he is ready I will see him again." She took a sip of her tea.

"Thank you, I worry for him and his brother, your grandfather told how bound you are to protect both. I thank you but you are clear who is the main concern." Dianna looked at him her brow popped again as she looked at him.

"I know where I stand and who is my priority but that day will not come. He will know I have his back if needed. Lilith will not make her move yet she isn't stupid." Dianna looked back over as the boys came out. "How can you do it stand so far away from them after everything."

"I have no choice their not ready, I can't put them in danger like that. Watch them protect them." He said as he disappeared.

"As if I had a choice." she murmured under her breath. She walked over to her bike as she started it she felt cold she got off as time slowed her wings spread her hands found her XD .45's. She turned as she glared at the figure.

"Hello Dianna." a black haired woman, in patch work leather armor reminiscent of the geek Amazons and her own.

"Hello, How you doing?" Dianna pulled glared.

"You look delicious in that lather outfit but I always thought you did." the woman took in her skin tight leather pants in daggers up the sides from her knees to her hips, the black leather vest with open jack, with her boots, and weapons hidden all over. "Were is your sword."

"Like I would tell you. I don't trust you that much." Dianna growled.

"I am the enemy of your enemy, for now." The woman smiled as she stepped closer. "Lilith is having too much fun I want her taken care of if she goes after my nephews you take her down, neither can do what you can to her they don't have the skills."

"Really could guess that, as for Lilith no worries but I have to play by the rules and she will bend the rules not brake them yet." Dianna looked at the woman shivering internally at the hungry look.

"She embarrassed me by taking my nephew you know I want her send her to me and I will take care of her." the woman smirked.

"No I will not brake the rules you know I can't with out endangering you kin." Dianna looked her eyes sparking again with anger.

"I do not wish for you to do that but soon my nephew will become a threat to her and you will not have a choice." the woman stated, "You know I am right she will send her legions after them they can't fight them all." the woman disappeared.

Dianna put everything back as she followed after the boys. She was not happy at this moment she wanted to just do what she had to not have the interruptions. Dianna smiled as she took off they had a head start but that wasn't much for her and her bike she gunned it she saw the Impala outside the library and a threat. Dianna dismounted ash walked over times slowed again.

"Leave, tell your mistress to back off." Dianna pulled her sword out.

"You can't stop her, she is the queen of hell." the man stated.

"Ha, so she thinks." Dianna smirked Dianna brought up her sword.

"I will deliver the message." the man said as he disappeared.

Dianna put her sword away and turned, "You know you can't be involved."

"I didn't I warned you." Dianna smiled.

"You pulled the sword he said." the girl asked.

"What of it?" Dianna looked to her.

"If you can he will if your's bleeds his will burn." Lilith looked to the library.

"What ever you are think stop you make a move and I will have no choice and your rein will come to an end." Dianna warned.

"I will not do anything for now but they are a threat." Lilith disappeared.

Dianna mentally smacked herself Lilith now knew what would happen, she needed to work harder Lilith would try to take him out of the equation now. Dianna moved into the building she cast a shimmer to change her appearance to a red head with gray eyes and pair of jeans and t-shirt. Dianna saw them over at the computers she walked over to the microfiche and started looking through the dates she needed to make sure it wasn't a demon loyal to Lilith if it was she would take care of it first. Dianna watched out the corner of her eyes soon she saw the elder brother walking towards her. Dianna watched as he sat she took notes as he sat down.

"I hate these they give me a headache." he smiled.

"Yeah I know but hay someone has too here I will let you take this I'm done." Dianna smiled as she left.

Dianna got back to her bike and shimmered down she wanted nothing more then to go back to the motel she watched as they walked out she followed them back to the motel she passed then parked behind the building where she could easily follow but the bike was unseen. Dianna smiled softly as she laid back and let her aurora walk back to there room. She leaned against the corner and listened to the brothers talk. She watched as they joked and talked about the hunt she was almost sure it wasn't a demon under Lilith but she was going just in case they laid down she walked over to the elder one.

"Your back, figured you would be." He smiled his leather studded armor gleamed against his silver wings.

"Just checking in what do they think it is?" Dianna asked.

"Ghost you?" his wings stretched out.

"Couple of discrepancies thinking a demon, though not certain if it is one of Lilith's, it been here too long. But never can tell." Dianna folded her wings close. She sat down on a chair he provided he leaned against a wall.

"You know our paths are soon going to cross, you ready to fight for me?" He smiled as she looked up to him.

"Always out past and experiences have bonded our souls before we took our first breath. I will be loyal always and beyond the end of days." Dianna smiled, "But then who wouldn't you command respect with one look."

"Ha ha." he laughed, "My grandfather and yours would disagree."

"We are but their soldiers but we lead the armies they command." Dianna looked to him as a glass of whiskey appeared.

"Bushmill's your favorite." He smiled as he lifted a beer to his mouth and sipped.

"Thanks how is your bother?" Dianna asked.

"The darkness is closing in I am not sure how long we have." he looked at his beer.

"Hopefully he," Dianna nodded further into the mind indicating the figures true mind, "Will pull through soon."

"I am not sure he is starting to adventure this way, he is getting stronger. You should make a weak connection so if he needs you, you will know." he looked at Dianna.

"I have that is what I am doing right now while we talk." Dianna smirked.

"Show off." he smirked wickedly, "Get get some rest take care."

"Always." She stepped back moving quickly back to her body as she laid back on her bed she fell asleep.

Dianna was woke with pain and urgance she looked out the door the Impala was gone. Dianna cursed herself she ran in grabbing her jacket and weapons as hulstered the pistols she pulled out the knives tucking them in the slots on her pants she checked her boot knife then took off to the house where they must have gone too.

Dianna pulled up she saw Demons outside she growled Lilith she felt pain and darkness she pulled her weapons firing shots at the demons holy water bullets wouldn't kill them but it would stop them for now. She moved quickly finding an open window she slipped into the house she raced in she moving in the direction in which the feeling grew stronger. She reached the door.

"You are with out your guardian." Lilith's voice cued, "How fortunate for me."

"Ahhhh! Damn it you bitch." he barked.

"Come on aren't you going to tap into it." She barked, "Though I am enjoying this, but I know how to hurt you. Sammy."

There was sounds of a body hitting the wall, "Leave him be." the olders voice sound as it seemed he was losing his battle with consciousness.

"Lilith, you broke the rules." Dianna stated as she stepped in behind the older brother seeing the one Lilith call Sammy out cold.

"Ah Dianna here to save Dean are you." Lilith smirked, "What a waste for your potential."

"Back off Lilith." Dianna's wing spread out as she stepped in front of Dean.

"Now where is the fun." Lilith smirked.

"You promised to stay away." Dianna barked.

"I lied so sue me." Lilith smiled leering over her.

"No I will just get rid of you." Dianna pulled her sword. Lilith's eyes widened as Dianna manipulated it then swung it at her. Lilith disappeared before she could strike. Dianna turned dropping to a knee to Dean. "You okay."

"Fine." he gritted his teeth, "My brother."

"Let me check." Dianna moved over checking Sam, "Out cold but other wise alright, you are you okay you are bleeding heavily do you need medical care?"

"I am fine, Sam needs help." Dean stood.

"He is fine he will wake with a hell of a headache you are bleeding. I can not ignore that." Dianna barked her sword at her side.

"Fine help me get him to our car then you can help." Dean looked at her it was obvious he didn't trust her.

"Fine." Dianna picked up Sam with Dean's help they made it to the car they laid Sam in the back seat. Dean looked at her as she inspected his wound her wings rustling as she worked.

"What are you?" Dean asked.

"What do you think I am?" Dianna finished, "You already now the answer to your question, I need to be going now good luck hunter." Dianna disappeared, she reappeared only feet away cloaked in darkness she watched as he looked around then made it to the drivers side.

"Good luck my lord." Dianna whispered.

"He will be fine, I promise." a male voice sound.

"I can't help but wonder." Dianna looked at the retreating Impala.

"You have a new mission." Dianna turn toward the voice.

"Which is?" she glared her eye sparking with anger and rage.

"You are to find out the force Lilith is mounting and take out as many generals that you can after all you are my wet works operator." he smiled.

"As you command." Dianna smiled as she nodded her head. The man disappeared she walked back to where her bike was smiling an all too joyful smile.


End file.
